Always
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are both drunk during the night at Rachel's party. When they are home they have sex for the first time and it's more than anything they imagined it to be. It brings them closer together. A one shot. PLEASE PLEASE review!


**Please review!**

Both stumbled up the stairs, drunk. Finn helped them to Kurt's room.

"Are you two going to be okay?" He asked as they kept giggling to each other. "Maybe Blaine should sleep on the couch."

"Please, Finn,"scoffed Kurt. "We're too wasted to be doing anything."

Blaine couldn't stop snickering as Kurt helped him stand on his feet.

"You're so short," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "And he's so _tall._"

"All right," said Finn, his lips curled into a smile. "Let's get you both into bed."

He didn't want either Blaine or Kurt to get into trouble so hiding Blaine seemed like the best thing to do.

"Then tomorrow morning, very early, I'll take you home."

Blaine barely paid attention as he collapsed on the bed.

"Your pillow's so soft," he mumbled as Kurt collapsed on it as well.

"Yeah I know," sighed Kurt, half asleep.

"All right, let's get your shoes off at least," Finn said. He grabbed each pair of legs one at a time as he took off the shoes as he listened to them whisper and giggle to eatch other. He shook his head.

"Okay you two, behave," he said as he started to close the door.

"Yes mommy," Blaine snickered causing Kurt to go into a fit of giggles. Finn rolled his eyes. Boy they were annoying when drunk. Quickly he shut the door and hoped they were smart enough to giggle softly.

"I really like your room," Blaine mumbled. "Not that I'll remember where I am in the morning," he added.

"Thanks." Kurt was feeling less out of it and more aware of his surroundings.

Suddenly it hit him.

_Blaine was in his bed. NEXT to him_

He was inches away from Blaine's body, so close to his lips...his eyes, his neck...his everything.

He started to shake. Even though he was still wasted the nerves entered. He noticed that Blaine was staring intently at him.

"What?" He gave a nervous laugh.

"You have really pretty eyes," Blaine commented suddenly. He laughed again.

"Thanks," he said, trying to brush it off.

"No, I mean it. They're so full of emotion...yet so innocent looking-I've never really noticed before."

Kurt swallowed. Suddenly things were intense. Blaine leaned in closer, his breath quickened. Suddenly Blaine's lips were on his.

Kurt froze. Blaine was kissing him. Boys lips were touching his lips. The lips he wanted were touching his. And slowly his touched back.

It was a daze really, their skin connecting to each other, their tongues entering each others mouths. So different from kissing Brittany, and ESPECIALLY different from Karofsky's kiss. He felt violated when Karofsky kissed him. Violated and terrified. Here he felt safe, content, happy.

The kissing became more intense. Both were slowly starting to become a little more sober. Blaine started to moan softly and slowly he matched those moans-unsure of what exactly to do.

Blaine froze suddenly.

"What's...what's wrong?"

Blaine shook his head.

"I...was stopping before something more happened. Before I got carried away." Sweat was trickling down his face.

Kurt stared at him, emotions hitting him like a wave. He swallowed.

"I want you to get carried away," he whispered. Blaine stared back.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt hesitated and slowly nodded.

"Yes," he whispered.

Slowly Blaine nodded and started to unbutton Kurt's shirt and kissed his chest. Kurt's body tensed.

"Is something wrong" Blaine asked, and stopped. Kurt shook his head.

"I've just...never done this before." Suddenly he was feeling dizzy and ihe knew it wasn't because he was drunk. Blaine smiled.

"I've never have either." He paused again. "Are you SURE..."

"Yes," panted Kurt, as heat rose inside of him. "Yes more than ever...just...go slow."

Blaine nodded.

"We'll discover this together," he whispered into Kurt's ear and nibbled at it. Kurt closed his eyes and gasped allowed and Blaine smiled. Now he knew what Kurt liked. He kissed down Kurt's neck and down his chest. Slowly he licked each nipple. He watched Kurt squirm.

"Please..." Blaine heard Kurt beg. Even though he felt dizzy from everything that was happening to him he was able to focus on Kurt.

"Turn around," he whispered hoarsly. Kurt obeyed instantly and shivered as he realized he liked how stern Blaine sounded there.

Blaine gave a shocked smile as he realized something, that Kurt liked being dominated and Blaine _liked _being in control. He placed his hands over Kurt's, forcing him to stay in the same position as he slid his pants down.

Kurt's breathing got faster as Blaine kissed his back, going lower and lower and lower.

Both were sweating and groaning, emotions pouring in-not to mention the after affects of drinking. Both felt dizzy and they weren't sure what exactly was going it.

"I'll be gentle," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he nibbled at it again. Kurt moaned into the pillows.

"I know you will."

Blaine slid his dick inside Kurt as slow as he possibly could. Kurt cried out in quick sharp pain. Blaine stopped.

"Keep going," Kurt said quickly, while panting. "I'm all right."

"Are you..."

"Yes...please.." Kurt was begging. "Don't stop."

Sweat trickled off his body. Why was he so damned nervous? So unsure? He tried not to think,but just to follow his instincts.

"All right, but tell me if it hurts."

"I will," Kurt gasped.

He thrusted in as softly as he could and Kurt gasped allowed.

They were both dizzy, both flying as Blaine rocked back and forth. Their moans and pants matched each other. Their bodies became one, _they _became one.

Finally Blaine came, and his body jerked several times, causing Kurt to cry out as softly as he could as he came as well. Exhausted, and filled with emotions Blaine collapsed on Kurt's sticky back.

Both their breathings were quick. Even though they were overwhelmed with emotions Blaine nibbled at Kurt's ear and continued to lick at it. He smiled as he saw how it made Kurt squirm.

"Let me get up," Kurt breathed suddenly, his voice panting. Blaine quickly obeyed, not wanting to crowd Kurt.

"Is everything okay?"

"Perfect," Kurt assured him. "I just want to thank you.."

"For what?" Blaine looked confused.

"For giving me the best night of my life."

It was Kurt's turn to kiss Blaine's chest.

Blaine's fists clutched the sweat covered sheats as he realized what Kurt was going to do.

Kurt was shaking a bit. He had never done anything like this before, never seen any of it. He was barely sure of what to do. He decided just to act on instinct, and not think so much.

He stared at Blaine's cock and slowly took it into his mouth. In quick motion he sucked it up and down. He saw Blaine hang his head back, his panting getting faster and faster as Kurt used his tongue as well. His mouth felt so full as he moved up and down. He didn't raelize his jaw would ace like this, but he continued to do it. He wanted to thank Blaine somehow.

"Stop!" Blaine gasped. Kurt froze. "I'm about too...stop.."

Kurt knew what was going on. Quickly he removed his lips as Blaine came in quick jerking movements. Blaine stared at the rug, horrified.

"I made such a mess."

"It's okay."

Even though his legs were shaking and his head was still dizzy and light Kurt stumbled to the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He soaked it in wet cold water. Blaine watched as he came back into the room.

"I should clean it up-"

"It's okay!" Kurt assured him as he quickly wiped the rug clean.

"You didn't have to do that," Blaine mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay," said Kurt and giggled softly as he collapsd on his bed.

"What is it?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders, their naked bodies pressed together.

"I just didn't think this is what I'd be doing afer going to a party at Rachel Berry's house," he mumbled and Blaine laughed as well and pressed his lips against Kurt's neck. Blaine placed his head in bewteen the neck and the shoulder.

"God," Blaine said, it was his turn to let out a laugh.

"What?" Kurt cuddled in closer.

"We just had _sex_," whispered Blaine. "While we were _drunk._We just had drunk sex!"

Kurt let out a laugh.

"I never thought I'd lose my virginity like this," he admitted and Blaine looked nervous.

"It was okay...though? Right?"

Kurt looked at him.

"No-"

Blaine closed his eyes.

"It was more than okay...it was PERFECT." It was Kurt's turn to kiss his neck. "I don't want this moment to end," he mumbled. "Or this night."

"Neither do I," sighed Blaine as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's body and hugged it tightly.

"I just want to be with you," Kurt murmured into his ear. "Always." He closed his eyes and Blaine watched as Kurt fill asleep in his arms.

"You will be," breathed Blaine. "I'll never leave you. I'll always be here Kurt. Always." With that he hugged Kurt and closed his eyes, wishing that morning would never arrive.


End file.
